


I Didnt Mean to

by mainlyarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainlyarrow/pseuds/mainlyarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU They never got along but tonight he crossed a line</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I don't own these Characters

Oliver's blood was boiling and he was trying not to punch a hole in the wall. He didn't understand how one person can piss him of so much but she did.

Bloody Felicity Smoak.

He'd met her through a mutual friend Sara a year ago.

Sara and her had met after a collision at a coffee shop and the girls hit it of straight away.

He had met her a couple of months after that and for the first time ever he found that he didn't get along with a beautiful women.

He of course would never admit to anyone that he found her attractive but you had to be blind not to find her beautiful or at the least cute.

She had blonde hair that was usually tied up in a ponytail , with blue eyes that were behind her glasses and was always in color from top to bottom including her fingernails. One of his favorite things about her was her smile which admittedly he never did see aimed at himself but he had seen it aimed at there friends and it literally could brighten a room especially with her cute dimples coming into affect.

She was MIT graduate a genius really as she liked to often remind him when they fought he supposed it was to make him feel stupid as he had dropped out of four colleges.

It seemed anytime the pair were in the vicinity of each other there was a fight.

He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about this time as is always the case with them all he new is that they usually ended up right in each others face , well he has to look down at her even in high heels she was shorter than him.

But tonight the fight was different he had a bad week and was already in a horrible mood and if not from the constant nagging from his best friend Tommy as well as Sara and her sister Laurel he would of just stayed home tonight. They had been invited to a part from an old high school Friend of there's at his home and somehow Sara had managed to get Felicity to come as well.

He didn't stay home and he ended up saying something that crossed the line and couldn't help feeling guilty when he saw the hurt cross her blue eyes behind her glasses as she ran off before he could see the tears fall.

No matter how much they fought they never crossed into hurtful comments at each other it was an unspoken agreement between them that he painfully crossed tonight and he just hadn't been able to get the look of hurt on her face out his mind.

He had left the room and had gone into the back

"Oliver!" an angry female voice said approaching him.

He clenched his fist and looked up noticing Sara approach him , Laurel and Tommy right behind her.

"You are a complete jackass Oliver Jonas Queen" Sara said punching him in the arm.

He pulled his arm back and rubbed it but didn't say anything as he new he deserved it.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it. Is she ok?" he asked them.

"I don't know she ran off and she left her keys here . She gave them to me to hold for her" Laurel said showing them the keys/

"So she's out there walking alone at night in a place she doesn't know by herself?" Oliver asked them. The feeling of guilt getting worse in his stomach.

"Yeah we need to split up and find her" Tommy said as they all headed out to the front of the house.

Oliver himself didn't know the area that well but decided to head down the street and start searching.

He had kept constant contact with the others as he walked around when he heard a sound. He started to head towards the sound when he had a woman's voice shouting for help.

He turned the corner to see Felicity back into a corner surrounded by two guys.

When he saw the terror in her eyes something clicked inside him and all he could see is red.

"Hey leave her alone !" He yelled and sprinted at them quicker than he's ever ran before launching at both them at once. He started to struggle with them when one of them managed to get away he was left with one. He was skinnier then Oliver and stank of beer Oliver gave him one swift punch to the jaw that knocked him out.

He go up and looked for Felicity finding her sitting on the ground in a ball shaking tears falling from her eyes.

He felt his heart sink into his stomach at the sight. The guilt of what could of happened making his stomach churn.

He headed towards her slowly trying his best not to startle her. He lowered himself in front of her slowly and softly said her name. She didn't respond didn't move at all.

He reached to lay a hand on her knees when she jerked back into the wall.

"Don't touch me" She said pressing herself back into the wall as far as she could.

"Felicity its me its Oliver I'm not going to hurt you but I need to see if your hurt" he said he shifted a bit forward his eyes on her to make sure he wasn't scaring her.

Her eyes were unfocused and he wasn't sure if she recognized who he was. She seemed to have lost her glasses in the scuffle .

He looked for them and found them a little distance away from her thankfully not broken. He picked them up and went back to her.

"Felicity can I put these on you " he asked her showing her the glasses and she nodded.

He gently placed them on her nose gently swiping away some hair that had fallen on her eyes.

That's when he finally got to finally taken in the her appearance ,she was holding her left hand to her chest and he noticed scratch's on her arms and neck.

He held in a growl and the urge to get up and kick her attacker that was still unconscious.

"Felicity can you tell me where your hurt?" He asked her lowering his head so that she was looking into his eyes.

She looked at him and then down at the hand against her chest she slowly stretched at the arm for him to see. " I think its sprained" she said her voice hallow with no emotions . He's never heard her voice like this she was always showing her emotions no matter what they were.

He took a look at the arm that a bruise were the wrist was and a red hand shaped mark.

"Felicity I think we need to take you to the hospital get you checked out" he said releasing her arm. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head .

"No I just want to go home please " she said and her eyes started to fill. "Please take me home".

Her voice broke and she broke down crying. He pulled her into his lap and after a little resistance she fell into him sobbing.

Emotions took over him and his eyes filled with tears as the guilt finally took over.

"I'm so sorry Felicity i'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said i'm sorry that this happened to you" he said the tears felling and he buried his head into her shoulder holding her close.

They sat there for a couple of minutes crying when he heard his phone ring startling her.

"Hey its ok just my phone" he said pressing a kiss it her hair when she rested her head on his shoulder.

He quickly wiped his eyes and cleared his throat before answering the phone.

"Oliver have you found her? Sara and laurel are back at the house but they Haven't found her" Tommy said

" Yeah I found her can you come pick us up?" Oliver said.

"Of course is she ok?" Tommy asked.

Oliver looked down at her listening to her sniffle as she adjusted in his lap and gave him a little smile.

He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers.

"No but she will be" Oliver said and gave Tommy there location.

He hung up and then gently cupped her face gently wiping away her tears with his thumb.

She then returned the favor with her non injured hand giving him a little smile.

He kissed her forehead and they waited for there friends to pick them up.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these characters.

I don't own any of the characters

Heres chapter two didn't think the first concluded the story well.

Tommy hung up the phone and turned to where Sara and Laurel were looking at him expectantly.

"Tommy is she ok?" Sara said walking up to him.

"Oliver says she will be" He said shrugging when he saw the confusion on there faces.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?." Laurel said and exchanged a look with Sara who shook her head.

They started to follow Tommy towards his car.

The boys and girls had decided to drive to the party in two separate cars Tommy's and Felicity's.

Tommy slipped in bhind the drivers wheel , Laurel decided to sit in the passenger seat and Sara slipped behind her in the back.

"Keep your eyes out for them" Tommy said and he started the car and drove.

It didn't take long to notice the to figures on the ground and the third body a little bit behind them.

"My god! what the hell happened?" Sara exclaimed jumping out the a before Tommy had stopped the car.

"Sara hold up" Laurel sad quickly stopping her sister from storming up to there friends. They waited for Tommy to park the car and come stand beside them.

They could see Felicity was in Oliver's lap her head on his chest and he had his arm around her protectively his head buried into her shoulder.

"I really don't like this" Laurel said softly and the walked slowly towards there friends slowly.

"Oliver?" Laurel called out in the soft voice and she noticed Felicity jump clinging onto Oliver's shirt.

Oliver lifted his head to look at his friends. He dipped his head to whisper something into her ear and she lifted her heads up.

Tommy heard the tiny gasp from the lance sisters as they looked at her. She looked so scared and he could see even in the dark the marks on her neck.

"Oliver is that guy ok?" Laurel said indicating Felicity's attacker behind them as she started to check on him.

"Laurel no!" Oliver shouted and they all jumped and the fierceness of his voice.

Laurel froze and looked at him.

"Ok I wont. Oliver who is he?" she said returning to stand by her sister and Oliver.

"Tommy make sure he's ok then call the police" Oliver said.

Tommy looked at his friend questioningly and Oliver gave a slight head tilt towards Felicity and that's when it dawned on him.

Anger built up inside him as he walked over to the man knowing he was the reason that he's normal bubbly happy friend was scared and hurt.

Tommy knelt down beside him and was happy to notice a bruise on his jaw.

He checked the guys pulse and noticing that it was still beating walked away pulling out his phone to call the police.

It didn't take long for both the police and ambulance to come to there location.

"This is not going to be pretty" Sara said leaning against Tommy's car.

"What makes you say that?" Laurel asked.

"Oliver is practically like a guard dog. Look at him that poor medic is just trying to do his job" Sara said nodding her head to were Oliver was glaring at the medic when Felicity gasped in pain when he was wrapping her arm.

"Yell well he should be this is all his fault" Tommy said.

"Its not his fault Tommy it was that jerks fault" Laurel said.

"She wouldn't have been on the street in the first place if he wasn't a jerk" Tommy said crossing his arms and leaing back on his car.

"Tommy no matter how mad your at him trust me he knows and feels about a thousand times worse" Sara said and they watched the guilt spread over Oliver's face as the medics and the police questioned.

All in all it took over an hour of the medics and Police looking over both Oliver and Felicity and questioning them before they were able to head home.

"I'm going to drive your car home did you want to come with us? "Laurel asked her friend who was in between both her and her sister in a hug.

Felicity looked up at Oliver in panic.

He quickly stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her arms. "Its ok its laurel and Sara. Tommy and I will be right behind you"

She looked at him and nodded.

They drove back to felicity's car and then drove both cars to her house.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Laurel asked her.

"No I'm going to have a shower" She said.

Sara followed her into her room to help her with the arm wrap.

"Look i know were all feeling angry and guilty but we need to work together and make sure she gets out if this alright. Ok."

Laurel said in a low voice looking at both boys.

They both nodded.

"Good now get yourselves comfortable we might be here awhile" she said turning around and left for the bedroom.

The boys got covers and set up the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver laid on his back looking at the roof the light from the street streaming into the living.

He and Tommy had each taken a couch in her living room and the girls had all shared Felicity's bed.

Tommy was sleeping face down on the couch a bit of drown coming out the side of his face his covers half over him and the other half on the floor.

Oliver tossed and turned all night not being able to stop replaying in his mind what he said to Felicity and the hurt that crossed her face.

(FLASHBACK)

Oliver was very agitated and had already consumed a bottle of beer.

He noticed the girls of on the side Felicity talking with her hands looking very animated in her storytelling.

That for some reason agitated him more.

"What ever your going to do don't" Tommy said glaring at him.

"What i'm not going to do anything just a friendly chat between friends" he said giving his friend a little smile and headed in the direction of the girls.

"Hello Ladies" he said interrupting there conversation and throwing his arm around Felicity's shoulder roughly pulling her to his side.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked trying to get his arm around her.

"Nothing coming for a talk" He said squeezing her further into his side.

"Are you drunk?" Laurel asked and Sara glared at him.

"Hardly I only had one bottle and I can handle that right Smoaky" he said he's tone turning snarky at he word Smoaky.

"I don't know nor do I care what you can handle all I want is for you to do is to take your hands of me" Felicity said giving him a shove.

"What's your problem?" He said standing right front of her, anger starting to seep through to his voice.

"My problem ! your the one interrupting a conversation between myself and my friends" she said back raising her voice.

"What friends? There humans not computers Felicity don't confuse them" He said watching as her eyes narrowed at him. 

He smiled to himself glad that she was raising to his bait.

"There my friends you asshole just because I love computers doesn't mean I cant interact with other humans" She shouted stepping close to him no nose to nose. 

Well his nose to her forehead as even in heels she was shorter than him.

"Oh we know how much you love computers. Started building them at seven years old right? I wonder why that is hmm" He said pretending to ponder tapping his finger on to his chin.

"Oliver stop" Sara said a warning in her voice.

"Come on lets leave them be" Tommy said taking Oliver's arm trying to take him away. Oliver just shrugged him off and stepped back up to Felicities Face.

"Oh that's right that's when daddy dearest left right?" He said smirking at her now.

She glared at him and he could tell from the way she was clenching and unclenching her fist that she was trying to control herself.

"It was wasn't it did it ever occur to you the reason he left was because he didn't want a loser daughter who could correct people because she was oh so smart and babble. Maybe he was embarrassed by you and didn't want people to know you were his daughter" Oliver said smiling cruelly at her.

It went dead quiet and Oliver noticed how quick her expression changed from anger to hurt . He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach when he realized that she had tears in her eyes and she quickly turend her blonde ponytail hitting him in the face as she ran off.

But he heard her sob just as she left

"What is the matter with you! You know how much that affects her you asshole" Laurel said and Sara glared at him as she pushed him out the way as they both went to find her.

He turned around and found Tommy shaking his head at him.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Looks like you cant sleep either huh?" a voice from the door startled him.

He realized it was Felicity standing at he doorway of the living room.

She was standing in the hall way with a black singlet abs blue boy shorts on revealing her legs.

Oliver swallowed and tried not to stare.

"Yeah got a lot if things running in my head" he said getting up and trying not to wake up Tommy.

"Let's go to the kitchen and get hot chocolate and talk" he said walking up to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder gently let them sues down her arm to the reached her hand.

He entwined his fingers in her hand and gently tugged her forward for a hug.

"Yeah I could go for hot chocolate" She said wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his chest looking up at him.

He gave her a smile and kissed her on the forehead before taking her by the hand and leading her into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note : So people kept on asking what the fight was about and I never actually had it in mind but this is what I came up with.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity watched as Oliver worked aorund her kitchen trying to locate all the items he would need to make them the hot chocolate.

He had never been to her house so he was blundering around trying not to make noise.

Felicity decided not to help him with directions instead enjoying the view she had.

After the night she had she deserved it!.

It was a tiny kitchen and he was a big guy so he took up most of the kitchen. She watched him reach for a mug in the top cupboard enjoying the way his muscles on his back moved.

He was wearing a v neck top and dark jeans that fit him well.

Despite the many times they fought she did notice how attractive he was She was a woman with a pulse.

"Do you want to drink this here or go somewhere else?" he asked sliding the hot chocolate accross her counter to her.

She thought about it her living room and bedroom we're out as they we're occupied.

"I've got a spare bedroom we could use. " she said.

He raised his eyebrows at her smirking.

She blushed and mumbled " shut up"

He followed her into the room and they got themselves comfortable side by side on the bed.

That sat quietly taking sips of there drink.

They had never been alone together before and after the night they had it didnt feel uncomfortable.

"Are we gonna discuss tonight" he asked quielty and she could hear the guilt in his vioce.

She sighed.

"Not tonight im not emotinally ready for that but we will. We defiinitely will." She said looking him in the eye determinely.

He nodded and they once again sat in silence.

"I think Laurel's seeing someone" she said suddenly and her eyes went wide.

He looked at her amused.

"I know" he said.

She turned to him quickly spilling hot chocolate but she didn't seem to notice.

"You know who she's dating or that you think she's seeing someone?" She asked.

"I know who she's dating. I set her up with him" He said.

"It's been driving Sara crazy not knowing. Is he a good guy" she said.

"He is. I wouldn't set her up with anyone that will hurt her" he said seriously.

A couple of years ago Laurel had fallen in love with a guy who cheated on her and hurt her badly making it hard for her to trust.

She and Tommy had tried to date but she had put such a wall around her that it was hard for him to get through.

Felicity turned to face him hot chocolare now forgotten. She looked at him expectantly waiting for him to give her information about Laurel new guy but he just smirked and shook his head at her.

"Laurel made me keep it quiet. She let you know when she's ready" he said taking both there mugs and placing them on the bedside table.

"Oh you suck" she said a cute little pout on her lips.

He smiled and playfully pressed on her bottom lip.

"She's happy let her be for a bit" he said

He laid on his back one arm lifted for her she looked at him confused.

He rolled his eyes at her and gently took her arm directing her beside him and he put his arm around her.

She tensed underneath him.

"Hey is this ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah it's ok" she said adjusting herself to put her injured arm across his chest her other arm underneath herself.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his lips into her hair.

It didn't take long for Felicity to fall asleep but she tossed and turned through out the night and Oliver tried to calm her before he too fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver woke up the next morning with something on his chest.

He looked down and found something blonde on him.

It took him a few seconds to realize that it was Felicity and that they had spent the night together in her spare room.

She had a rough night tossing , turning and at one point a nightmare which he held her tight and calmed her back into sleep.

He knew he would have to talk to her about seeing someone as he believed the nightmares wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

He watched as she slept from the furrow of her eyebrows, to slope of her nose and to her lips her very kissable lips.

Get your head out of your ass Oliver! you are not going to hit on this girl after everything you put her through.

He sighed and realized that he need to back away from this sudden closeness he had to her which he was sure was due to his guilt about what happened to her.

He made a decision that he was going to try to be friends with her and see where that goes after they have a proper talk about last night.

He got a out of the bed gently trying to not wake her up and headed for the bathroom and on the way back he found laurel sitting down in the Kitchen her eyes on the her phone.

"Is that the boyfriend?" he teased remembering his conversation with Felicity.

"What? No!" She said startled and dropped her phone on to the counter.

"Great save there" He said chuckling at her glare.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

"The bathroom and by the way Felicity and your sister so think your dating someone your horrible at keeping secrets" He said smirking at her.

"What? How do you know that?" She asked.

"Felicity told me last night" he said with a shrug.

"Ill deal with that later but I need to talk to you about her" Laurel said sitting up looking at him seriously.

She indicated for him to sit next to her and he did looking at her confused about the change in her voice.

"What about her?" he asked.

"What are you doing with her?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" he said getting more confused.

"I mean you couldn't stop touching her last night which I know is from your guilt and then I saw you two in the spare room. She's really vulnerable right now so I want to know what the hell your doing" Laurel said.

"I'm not doing anything!. Look your right I felt horrible I still feel horrible for her ,it was my fault some jerk laid a hand on her and I want to do everything I can to make it up to her" He said feeling very defensive and hurt by his friends accusations.

"Did you two talk about what you said to her?. I still don't understand what possessed you to say those things to her. You don't say that to your worst enemy let alone whatever you two are" Laurel said.

"No we didn't we will when she is less emotional. And I don't know why I said those things that wasn't me and the thing is I don't even hate her! I never have. I was having a bad day and I was taking it out on her which is usually fun. She's pretty entertaining when she's mad." He said smiling at the image of a mad Felicity.

It was both hot and adorable.

"I think there's one thing you never considered when you fought with her all those times, that now looks abundantly clear now after what I saw last night" Laurel said getting up.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That maybe just maybe your in love with her"


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver Queen couldn't get what Laurel said out of his head for the rest of the week.

Was he in love with Felicity Smoak this whole time and he didn't recognise it.

It Plagued his mind for the rest of the week.

He was following through with trying to be her friend.

That week he met up for lunch almost everyday and was with her after her first session with a councilor.

He had to make it up to her even if it took him the rest of his life.

"Hi Oliver" She said Saturday morning she had invited all of them over for breakfast.

"Hey am I late?" He asked walking through her door.

"No that honor belongs to Tommy" She said.

They walked into the kitchen were Laurel and Sara were placing the cutlery on her kitchen table.

"Hi Oliver" They said and everyone sat at a chair.

"So since Tommy isn't here I wanted to bring something up" Sara said.

"Ok what is it" Oliver said as he poured himself and Felicity some orange juice noticing as Laurel had gave him a raised eyebrow at the action.

They hadn't really spoken about her comment and he honestly didn't know what to say in regards to it.

"Actually I think Laurel needs to share with the class" Sara said with a smirk at her sister.

"No I don't" Laurel said in reply quickly.

Felicity quickly perked up with a smile at him as the two sisters glared at each other.

Laurel sighed after the stare off.

"Ok fine I have been seeing someone" Laurel said taking a sip of her glass of orange juices while still glaring at her smiling sister.

"Oh who is it?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah Laurel who is it?" Oliver said mockingly with a smile.

She flipped a finger at him as Felicity gave him a slap on the arm.

"Wait do you know who she's dating Oliver?" Sara asked.

"He does his the one that set them up" Felicity said.

"Wait so everyone knows but me? Thanks sis" Sara said leaning back and folding her arms with a frown.

"No I don't know who it is just that she's dating someone. Oliver told me" Felicity said trying to soothe things over.

"Oliver told you huh?" Sara said and from her tone Oliver gathered she wasn't to happy about their new found friendship.

"Yeah he did" Felicity said picking up on the tone and shifting uncomfortably.

"Why don't you say who it is Laurel" Oliver said through clenched teeth taking Felicity hand under the table and giving it a squeeze.

"Fine its Logan Thornton" She said.

"Wait . Logan Thornton the Millionaire!. He made his first Million in college didn't he?" Felicity asked practically bouncing.

"Yeah that's him" Laurel said with a smile.

"He was one of the top bachelors in the US isn't he" Sara said turning her phone around to show a topless photo of Logan.

"He's gorgeous" Felicity sighed taking the phone and both her and Laurel leaned in together and started to comment on the photo.

Oliver didn't like the feeling that he got in his stomach as Felicity gushed with Laurel about Logan.

He knew he was being watched by Sara but he didn't care and he knew his face had a frown.

"Look we've been dating for almost two months now and its going good." Laurel said.

"We know your smiling a lot more than usual" Sara said with a smile.

Laurel rolled her eyes at her sister as a blush crept on her cheeks.

"Have you told Tommy?" Felicity asked.

"No i'm going to have to since his friends with Logan" Laurel said sighing.

"Yeah you might want to do it for my birthday in a couple of weeks i'm pretty sure Thea invited him" Oliver said.

"I know. I don't want to hurt him" Laurel said.

"I think telling him the truth is the best way to avoid him being hurt. Its going to hurt but you want to soften the blow" Sara said.

"Yeah" Laurel said with a sigh as they heard a knock on the door.

Felicity moved to answer the door but Laurel stopped her.

"I think telling him sooner than later is the best option" She Said left to answer the door.

"Do you think he'll be ok with it?" Felicity asked Oliver worriedly.

Oliver looked at her the worry over her beautiful face and that's when he knew.

Oliver Queen was in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN A BIG THANKS TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS ESPECIALLY sakura_blossom62 WHO HAS reviewed everything I have written.
> 
> HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER

AN A BIG THANKS TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS ESPECIALLY sakura_blossom62 WHO HAS reviewed everything I have written.

HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER

"So I guess Tommy didn't take it well" Felicity said as they walked along side each other.

He picked her up after another one of her counciling sessions for lunch.

"Since we havent seen him in a couple of days i think thats a safe assumption" Oliver said sighing.

He felt guilty about setting up Laurel without consultanting his best friend about it.

"You know theirs nothing wrong with what you have done" Felicity said and he wondered how she read his mind.

"I should of asked if he would be ok with it" he said.

"It's Laurels life. I'm sure he'll be ok he just needs time" she said.

"Yeah your right " he said.

"So i need to talk to you about your birthday I'm bringing a plus one" She said turning towards him a bright smile on his face.

He felt his heart drop.

"You are. Who is he?" Oliver said as he stopped walking and took her by the elbow away from the middle of the sidewalk.

"Oh his name is Barry Allen" she said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Oliver asked.

"What? . Well no we've been on a couple of dates though" She said blushing slightly.

"Oh" He said.

He felt sick.

He finally figured out how he felt about her but he overlooked the most important part of that.

How she felt.

He felt his chest tighten and he knew he needed to get away from her.

"Um I've got to go" He said starting to walk away.

"Oliver what's wrong" She asked placing a hand on his arm.

He quickly moved his arm around ignoring the look of hurt on her face.

"Nothing just feeling a bit sick" He said and he left a confused looking Felicity behind.

Later that night Oliver was at the front of Tommy's house with a bottle of scotch in his hand.

"Good you brought booze" Tommy said taking the bottle out of Oliver's hand and turning into his home leaving the door open for Oliver to enter.

Oliver entered closing the door behind him.

Tommy placed two glasses with ice on his coffee table and poured a generous amount of scotch in each glass.

"So what do owe the honor of this visit" Tommy asked leaning back and taking a long drink of scotch.

"You have been avoiding us especially Laurel" Oliver said.

Tommy sighed.

"I know. I just can't really be near her right now" Tommy said.

A an image of Felicity from earlier today jumped in his mind and the tightening of his chest came back aswell as sympathy for his friend.

"I'm sorry I should of told you" Oliver said.

"No its ok I know she wanted you to keep it quiet. I just thought after all this time that it wouldn't hurt so much but it still does" Tommy said.

"I'm sorry Tommy I really am" Oliver said.

Tommy shrugged.

"So whats with you and Felicity?" Tommy asked and Oliver let a dark chuckle and drank the remainder of his drink.

"Nothing at all" He said.

Tommy gave him a look

"I'm in love with her and she likes someone else" he said.

"That sucks man. God were pathetic let's drink" Tommy said filling their drinks again.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver didn't know how to be around Felicity without showing his feelings whether it be anger about the Barry guy or the fact he was in love her.

So he came to the conclusion that he was going to ignore her or at least limit how much time he was spending with her.

He thought he was doing fine until he realized he was friends with the lance sisters.

He sighed as he noticed them both standing outside the doors of his club in the middle of the day both with matching scowls on their faces.

He winced at the anticipated pain that was going to be directed at him in the next few minutes.

"He guys what are you doing hear" he said placing on his fake smile and opening his club door and entering.

He headed to the bar and decided that a drink was in order.

"Isn't it a bit early for a drink?" Sara asked sitting on a stool at the bar Laurel beside her.

"With the conversation coming my way I think I need it" he said placing ice in his tumbler and pouring scotch into it.

He lifted up the bottle in question at the girls but both shook their head.

"Oliver what the hell are you doing?" Laurel asked him.

"Oh deja vu" He said taking a gulp of his drink.

Laurel glared at him.

"Laurel told me what she discussed with you on the night of the attack. She told you not to mess around with Felicity!" Sara said.

"I'm not!" He said.

"You went from seeing her everyday to barely seeing her at all and you told her you wanted to be friends with her then you barely see her , don't reply to her texts" Laurel said.

"I don't know how to be around her!" He yelled.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"Remember how you said that you thought I have always been in love with her?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I think your right. But I only figured it out after hanging out with her and then she told me about Barry. I don't know how not to be around her with out being an ass about Barry. She never mentioned him before and now his coming to my birthday" He said in a long rang.

He drank the rest if his drink and slammed it down on the counter.

They sat in silence.

"Oliver she doesn't really know you yet. Prior to the past weeks you've been horrible to her and I don't think she knows were you guys stand. You need to be her friend first before you can even think about dating each other" Sara said softly.

"I know. I just can't be around her and reign in what I feel and if that guys there I'm not going to promise I'll behave" He said.

"Oliver stop being a fifteen year old and start acting like a man. Shes not going to date you if your acting like a child" Laurel said and Oliver had a feeling she wasn't talking about him anymore.

"Problems with Logan?" Oliver said worriedly.

"Logan no. He's been amazing can't believe millionaires are so much better than the billionaires I know" Laurel said sticking out her tongue at him.

He smiled at her.

"It's Tommy he's doing exactly what your doing and avoiding Laurel since she told him about Logan" Sara said and Laurel said nodding.

"My birthdays next week their going to meet for the first time since you started dating" He said.

"I know I hope Tommy won't be rude or weird" Laurel said.

" With the Laurel , Logan and Tommy love triangle and Poor Felicity , Barry and Oliver in a love triangle except they don't know it this is going to be an entertaining party" Sara said.

Oliver and Laurel both glared at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivers Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N like to thank rennie75 for betaing my work

Oliver was being the best host that he could with his mind elsewhere.

He gave smiles and shook hands with his guests.

He hadn't seen any of his friends yet and he was getting anxious about seeing Felicity and her date.

"Hey buddy happy birthday." Tommy said walking up to him a drink in his hand.

"Hey man." Oliver said giving him a one armed hug.

"You seen Felicity yet?" Tommy asked.

"No, is she here?" Oliver asked looking around.

"Yeah. There she is."Tommy said and he pointed to behind Oliver.

Oliver turned around and his breath caught in his throat.

She looked beautiful with a blue dress, her hair down , and her contacts in.

He quickly adjusted his jacket as he watched her approach.

He frowned as he noticed the guy beside her.

"He looks like he's twelve" Tommy whispered as he stood beside Oliver.

" Hey Happy birthday" She said approaching him with a cautious smile.

Guilt crept inside him as he realized that his behavior was the reason that she was cautious.

"Thank you. You look amazing by the way" He said softly and he was pleased to notice the light blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you" She said and Tommy cleared his throat gesturing with his head at her partner.

"This is Barry Allen. Barry this is Oliver Queen , the birthday boy , and the charming man beside him is Tommy Merlyn." She said smiling at Tommy who took her hand and kissed it.

Oliver and Tommy both shook hands with Barry.

"Happy Birthday - this place is amazing" Barry said smiling at them.

"Thank you so how do you guys know each other" Oliver asked them.

"Oh I work with the police in criminal science and we worked on a case at the building Felicity works in. We hit it off and here we are" Barry said beaming at Felicity and she smiled back at him.

Oliver felt his stomach drop as they continued to smile at each other.

"I've got you buddy" Tommy whispered to him.

Oliver looked at him in confusion.

"Look there is Laurel, Sara[,] and Logan" Tommy said with a clenched jaw as the three approached.

Oliver shot him a grateful look , understanding what Tommy was doing for him.

"Hey happy birthday old man" Sara said giving Oliver a hug.

"How are you doing?" she whispered in his ear.

"Like someone kicked me in the gut" he whispered back.

She gave him a squeeze and stepped aside to allow Laurel to give him a hug.

"Hey man the arthritis kick in yet" Logan said giving Oliver a hug.

"What were you guys doing?" Sara asked looping her arm through Felicity's.

"I was just going to give Barry a tour of the Mansion" Tommy said clamping a hand on Barry's shoulder and started to drag him away before anyone could protest.

"So he's still ignoring me" Laurel said with a sigh as Logan wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to his side and giving her a kiss on the temple.

"No[,] Barry was just talking about looking at the Mansion" Oliver said lamely and Laurel gave him a look of disbelief.

"Come on Smoaky , let's go find me a hottie" Sara said pulling Felicity away and giving Oliver a wink.

He mouthed a thank you to her.

"How you doing?" Laurel asked.

"I just watched the girl I'm in love with make eyes with another guy" He said.

"Sorry man" Logan said sympathetic smile.

"Yeah well what can you do?" Oliver said.

"How about not ignoring them" Laurel said giving him a smirk as she left to mingle with the other guest.

"So this where you've been hanging out?" Oliver said.

He had decided to get away from everyone and decided to go the second floor to be alone, that's where he found his best friend sitting down against the wall a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

He sat beside Tommy, took the bottle out of his hand, and took a swig.

"I'm turning into an alcoholic because of her" He said and Oliver chuckled.

"I might join you." He said.

They sat quietly for both in stuck in their on thoughts.

"She's in love with him" Tommy said with a sadness that Oliver hadn't heard in his friends since his mother died when he was six.

"Are your sure? They haven't been together that long" Oliver said.

"I was watching them and she is. I don't think she knows though" Tommy said.

"Oh I'm sorry" Oliver said.

"Me too" Tommy said.

They heard footsteps and looked at up to find Felicity standing there shifting nervously.

"I think we need to talk." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n I dont really liek i wrote but this is what i got

Tommy quickly got up and gave Oliver a sympathetic pat on the back and sent a quick smile to Felicity before he went back to the party.

"Hi" Oliver said nervously as she stood a couple of feet in front of him.

"So you're talking to me now? Why have you been ignoring me ?" she asked.

"I haven't." He said. 

"Oliver ,you went from seeing me every day to completely ignoring me. Did you just hang out with me to absolve your guilt?" She asked.

"No! I've just been busy" he said and he could tell she didn't believe him.

"To busy to shoot of a quick text or did you believe what you said to me? " She said tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusion.

"Did you forget? 'Maybe he was embarrassed by you and didn't want people to know you were his daughter'!" She said repeating his word from the night of her attack. Oliver's heart dropped as he saw the tears fall from her eyes and he quickly closed the distance between them.

"Felicity ,I didn't mean it. None of what I said was true" He said cupping her cheek and using his thumbs to wipe away her tear. "You stopped talking to me after a month. At least my dad stayed seven years is wrong with me? " She asked her voice breaking at the end.

Oliver pressed his forehead against hers.

"Felicity. You are absolutely perfect. I promise you there is nothing wrong with you" He said and she sobbed quietly.

"Then why did he leave?Why did you stop talking to me" She said blue eyes filled with sadness.

Oliver's heart started to race as he realized that he had to tell her about his newly discovered feelings.

"Felicity , why did Tommy stopping hanging out with Laurel?" He asked and she looked at him confusion. "What?" She asked.

"Just answer me." He said softly placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because she was dating someone else and he is still in love with her." Felicity said.

Oliver took a deep breath and looked her in the eye making sure their eye contact didn't break.

"The thing with Tommy and I, we kind of handle things the same way with our emotions. Especially with the women in our lives" He said. He watched as different emotions swept through her eyes.

"Tommy stopped talking to Laurel because he was in lo-" Felicity said slowly, then her eyes went wide with comprehension.

"Oliver what are you saying?" She asked and he watched as her tongue licked her bottom lip.

"I'm saying that I'm in love with you" He said cupping her cheeks and lowering his lips on to hers.

It was a soft short kiss, her hands cupping his face and his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her as close as pulled apart they rested their heads against each other.

"Hey." He said softly smiling at her.

"Hey." She said smiling shyly back.

"Oliver!" Thea called.

"Felicity!" Barry called.

They quickly sprang apart and he caught the flash of guilt cross her face as Thea and Barry coming in to the hallway.

"There you are" Barry said smiling and walking up to Felicity placing his arm around her waist.

Oliver clenched his jaw and turned to his sister who was eyeing them curiously.

"We're about to cut the cake so we kind of need you there birthday boy" Thea said looping her arm through his and pulling him away from the staring contest he was having with Felicity.

He took one more look over his shoulder to see Barry talking and smiling at Felicity who gave Oliver a hopeless look.


End file.
